Es imposible no sonreír cuando estás a mi lado
by mayurarayne
Summary: Gaara salva del frío bosque a una chica peliazul ¿porque hace eso si él no es una buena persona? y sobretodo ¿porque se siente bien estando a su lado?  GaaHina 100%
1. Chapter 1

ES IMPOSIBLE NO SONREÍR TENIENDOTE A MI LADO.

Hace frío, hace mucho frío, mi familia me hecho de casa por ser una inútil, en el bosque perdida estoy, siento que mis músculos se hielan, en mi pelo escarcha hay, me caigo de rodillas al suelo, no puedo con mi propio peso, al final cedo y me caigo completamente, antes de cerrar los ojos, me parece ver una silueta.

Me despierto, ¿estoy en una cama? ¿y estas ropas? Yo no llevava esto puesto. Salgo de la cama, y de esa habitación, siento que en el piso de abajo hay alguien, así que decido bajar las escaleras y observar. Allí había un chico, quizás de mi edad o un poco más grande, de pelo rojizo y ojos aguamarina, de repente me mira y yo no puedo evitar esconderme.

-Sal, no te preocupes no te haré daño.

Salgo de detrás la puerta tímidamente, no se que decirle a este completo desconocido.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Hai...achús(Estornudo)

Creo que me he resfriado, se acerca y me pone la mano en la frente, me sonrojo, estaba demasiado cerca.

-Aún tienes fiebre, en la silla de la habitación te dejé una bata, pontela y baja a comer algo caliente.

-Hai, etto... ¿que ha pasado?

-Te encontré en el bosque inconsciente ayer por la noche, ¿que hacias ahí y ha esas horas?

-Yo...no tengo hogar al que ir...

-Ya veo, vete a ponerte la bata o te empeorarás.

Le obedezco, voy a aquella habitación y me pongo la bata, para luego bajar donde se encuentra el chico pelirrojo, entonces el me rescató, lo que significa que... ¡el me cambio la ropa! Que verguenza /

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No nada nada.

En la mesa pone un plato de sopa caliente con algo de pescado frito al lado.

-Come.

Le digo que si, parece algo rudo pero amable a la vez.

-Etto... -empiezo a jugar con mis dedos- arigato por rescatarme...

-De nada -veo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Versión de Gaara-

¿Porque la salve? Devería haberla dejado que se muriera de frío, yo no salvo a la gente.

Me a extrañado que me diera las gracias... nunca nadie me las da...

-Etto... ¿y como te llamas?

-Gaara.

-Yo me llamo Hinata Hyuuga, mucho gusto n_n

¿Me esta sonriendo? ¿Acaso no me teme? Todos lo hacen, esta chica es muy extraña.

-Se te va a enfriar la sopa.

-Ya voy -dice mientras empieza a comer- esta muy rica, cocinas muy bien Gaara-kun n_n

¿Un alago y otra sonrisa? ¿que es esta sensación en mis mejillas? Esta chica me hace estar raro.

Pasaron algunos días y Hinata seguia allí, su resfriado estaba ya curado y me acostumbre a su presencia, no me era molesta, llegaba del trabajo de Kazekage, y tenía la cena lista, la casa limpia, la ropa doblada en su sitio y ella con una enorme sonrisa. No me disgustaba tenerla en mi casa, creo que me hace compañia.

-Etto, Gaara-kun...

-Si, dime.

-He pensado en irme, ya estoy curada y no quiero causar una molestia...

-No causas ninguna molestia.

-¿De verdad?

-Yo no miento.

-Entonces... ¿te importa si me quedo por un tiempo?...

-No me importa.

La cara de la chica sonrie de par en par, creo que esta feliz.

-Que bien, eres muy amable por dejarme vivir aquí Gaara-kun n_n

Que exagerada es, no soy amable para nada, solo que no me importa que limpie la casa, eso es todo. Al rato oígo la puerta sonar y era una chica de pelo marrón, Matsuri.

-Hola Gaara, como se que es tu cumpleaños te hice un regalo, espero que te guste ^_^

-¿Otra vez? No quiero regalos Matsuri.

-Pero esta vez es especial, solo te lo doy porque es tu cumpleaños.

-No quiero regalos, quedatelo tu.

-Pero es que, me costó mucho elegirlo... si solo lo abrieras...

-Yo no te he pedido que gastes tu tiempo en eso, te tengo dicho que no quiero regalos.

-Si pero...

A ver... ya van 18 regalos en 2 meses... ¿Es que no puede dejar de ser tan pesada? Parece una lapa.

-Que no los quiero, vete.

-Yo te lo dejo aqui -lo deja en el suelo- ya lo abriras cuando quieras.

-No lo abriré ahi se quedará hasta que alguien lo coja.

-Eres muy cruel Gaara -dice mientras se va corriendo.

Y tu muy pesada -_-

-¿Porque no le has cogido el regalo?

-Porque es muy pesada, siempre me esta enviando regalos.

-Quizá le gustes... no deverías ser desagradable con ella...

-Ella no me gusta, y soy así.

-Ya veo.

¿Porque ya no sonríe? ¿Porque? ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?

Me voy a trabajar, durante todo el día apenas pude hacer nada ¿porque tengo que pensar en la sonrisa de esta chica? Maldita sea... llego a casa temprano, no me podía concentrar, y veo que ella estaba tirando algo de colores en la basura, me extraña porque yo no tengo nada con tanto colorido por casa.

-¿Que has tirado?

-Nada, algo sin importancia.

Sigue sin sonreír, me acerco a la papelera y veo algo envuelto en papel de regalo, el de Matsuri no era, porque aún estaba en la puerta, así que lo cojo de la basura.

-Dejalo ahi, no es nada.

-¿Es un regalo para mí?

-Si, para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi...pero como no te gustan los regalos, no quería molestarte regalandotelo...

Lo abró y era un gorro de color marrón, parecía hecho a mano.

-No importa, si no te gusta no pasa nada si lo tiras.

Me lo pongo y me iba perfecto.

-Me gusta.

-No hace falta que te lo quedes por compromiso.

-He dicho que me gusta, tu si quieres si puedes regalarme cosas...

Vuelve a sonreír de nuevo, por fin ¿porque siento este alivio al verla con una sonrisa? No lo entiendo, creo que me gusta esa sonrisa proviniente de esos lavios finos y carnosos...

Sin darme cuenta me acerco a ella, poco a poco, sus mejillas se quedan rojas como si fueran tomates, al ver tal sonrojo me doy cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y me aparo ¿Que iba a hacer? ¡¿Porque iba a actuar así? No lo entiendo, mis mejillas creo que también estan rojas.

-Creo que me he dejado algo en la oficina, ahora vengo.

Salgo de casa y me voy de allí. Debo actuar con normalidad ¿porque actuo de esta manera? Maldición, no me gusta no saber lo que pasa.

Me doy un paseo y vuelvo, la verdad es que este gorro es calentito y huele a ella.

Entro en la casa y la cena estaba ya en la mesa cubierta con tapas para que no se enfriará, creo que antes de comer me daré una ducha. Que bien sienta una ducha, es tan fresquita, paro el grifo del agua para enjabonarme el pelo, cuando siento que alguien retira la cortina.

-O/O ¡Kyaaa! ¡Gomenasaaiiiiii!

Me sujeto a la ducha como puedo mientras veo a la joven desnuda irse corriendo completamente roja, pero ¿¡A quién se le ocurre meterse en la ducha sin mirar si hay alguien! No me puedo quitar de la cabeza esa imagen, sus grandes pechos, esas curvas y esos labios finos y carnosos... ¡maldición! ¿¡que es esta sensación! Me da por mirarme un poco hacia abajo... ¿que narices hace eso levantado? (malpiensen xD) Me voy a dar una ducha fría a ver si eso se baja =_=.

Al rato de darme la ducha fría bajo a cenar, solo verla me sonrojo y la recuerdo desnuda. Ella se pone roja de la verguenza, esto es incomodo.

-Cenaré mas tarde ve comiendo.

-Hhha...hai...

Estoy un rato en mi habitación y al cabo de un par de horas me voy a acostar, mañana será otro dia.

Toc Toc.

Me incorporó sentandome en la cama y enciendo la luz.

-Adelante

Entonces entra ella con su pijama, que mona esta...

-Etto...yo... me quería disculpar por lo de antes _

-Tranquila ha sido sin querer.

-Pero gomenasai yo...vi todo _

¿Pero para que me lo dice? Me esta haciendo sonrojar de mala manera, eso ya lo suponia, pero que me lo diga me causa sonrojo.

-Es igual, no te preocupes.

-Arigato por ser tan comprensivo T^T

-Pero no llores por eso mujer.

Ella se acerca a mi, ojala no lo hiciera, cuanto mas me acerco mas me acuerdo de ella en la ducha..., al final se sienta a mi lado.

-Menos mal que no estas enfadado, me alivia saberlo n_n

Que sonrisa mas adorable... en mi interior algo me dice que debo besarla, es tan mona, me acerco a ella y la beso, que labios mas carnosos tiene... espera ¿que estoy haciendo? Enseguida me aparto para ver su cara de asombro y sonrojo.

-Lo siento. -me levanto para irme

ella no me dice nada, me voy al tejado a reflexionar, vale lo admito, esto ya me sobrepasa, es la primera vez que me atrae una chica, me gusta.

Me quedo absorto en mis pensamientos, hoy es domingo y mi único dia libre a excepcion de emergencias ¿como le voy a mirar a la cara? Me fastidia reconocerlo... estoy nervioso...

Desde el tejado veo a un grupo de ninjas de Konoha, dos de ellos tenía los mismos ojos que Hinata, bajo del tejado al salón y oigo el timbre sonar, eran los mismos que vi en el tejado.

-Kazekage-sama siempre es un gusto verle, soy el padre de Hinata Hyuga.

-Hola ¿desea algo?

-Si, desearía llevarme a mi hija a Konoha de vuelta, la readmitiremos en el clan, pero deverá casarse con su primo Neji.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hola ¿desea algo?

-Si, desearía llevarme a mi hija a Konoha de vuelta, la readmitiremos en el clan, pero deverá casarse con su primo Neji.

Siento que mi sangre hierve de furia, ellos la abandonaron ¿y ahora quieren obligarla a casarse? ¿porque no los mato aquí mismo? Se lo merecerían.

De la cocina sale Hinata, se pone a mi lado.

-Otosan, Neji-nisan, ¿que hacéis aquí?

-Te volverás a Konoha y te casaras con Neji.

-Yo fuí expulsada del clan...

-Te readmitiremos con esa condicion o es que acaso ¿quieres seguir siendo una molestia para el Kazekage?

-No eso no!

-Ella no me molesta.

-Gaara...

-Me voy a mi habitación, haz lo que quieras.

¿Porque no les dijo un no rotundo? ¿Acaso le gustará ese idiota de Neji? ¡Maldición! Estoy muy enfadado.

Al rato oigo la puerta que se cierra y alguien subir las escaleras, salgo del cuarto y la veo con expresión triste.

- ¿Que vas a hacer?

-Me iré de vuelta a mi aldea...

-¡No! -espera ¿quién soy yo para retenerla? Yo no soy nadie para hacer tal cosa- perdona, haz lo que te de la gana.

Me iba a ir a mi cuarto pero noto que me coje de la manga.

-Gaara... -dice mientras apoya su cabeza en mi espalda- si me quedase...sería una molestia, sin el apellido Hyuga no tengo dinero, ni reputación, la gente de por aqui ya empieza a decir cosas malas sobre ti... a mas de que me mantienes, soy un gasto, que solo te causa problemas... por eso yo... -siento algo humedo en la espalda, esta llorando- me iré con ellos.

-No digas que lo haces por mi, si lo hicieras por mi te quedarías en lugar de casarte con ese bastardo, me voy a mi cuarto, no estoy de humor.

-Espera -me coje mas fuerte- ¿Quieres que me quede? Si realmente quieres que me quede dimelo y así lo haré...

-Ya sabes lo que quiero.

-No no lo se, por eso te pregunto.

-¿El beso de antes no sirve como respuesta? Ya esta bien, me desconciertas, tu me lo has cambiado todo, yo no soy amable, ni ayudo a nadie, no acepto regalos, nunca sentí ganas de besar a nadie, y cuando porfin aclaro mis sentimientos... ¡Me sales con que te vas y si quieres que te quedes! ¡No seas idiota claro que quiero que te quedes!

Me sorprendo a mi mismo por todo lo que acabo de decirle a Hinata, creo que nunca he estado tan furioso, se irá seguro después de todo lo que le he dicho...

De repente ella se abalanza sobre mí abrazandome. ¿porque lo hace? ¿Eso significa que no se ira?

-Gaara te quiero -dice mientras me abraza mas fuerte.

¿He oido bien? ¿Ha dicho que me quiere? ¿A mi? Yo siempre suelo ser odiado... ¿ella me ama?

-¿De verdad me quieres?

-Si, te quiero mucho Gaara.

Me siento feliz al oír eso, así que le correspondo al abrazo. Por fin alguien que me quiere, pensé que nunca llegaría este dia, el dia en el que alguien me quisiera.

-No te cases con ese bastardo.

-No lo haré.

-Dimelo otra vez... -le digo algo sonrojado.

-No lo haré, no me casaré con él.

-Eso no, lo de antes...

-Te quiero mucho gaara n/n

Me siento feliz, me siento muy feliz y tranquilo, nunca expermiente esto antes y simplemente me encanta. Me separó un poco de ella y la beso con pasión, la amo la adoro, esos besos se van intensificando, cada vez mas y mas, no puedo evitar el abrir la puerta de la habitación y poco a poco llevarla hasta la cama. Cada vez con mas pasión.

-¿Estas segura de esto?

-Si -me dice sonrojada- soy solo tuya.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso y la hago mia, fundiendonos los dos en uno. (han pasado cositas wuijiji ¬w¬ malpensar, malpensar )

Nos quedamos en la cama abrazados, me siento feliz de que alguien me ame.

-Gaara...

-Si

-Te quiero.

-Lo se.

-¿Tu me quieres?

-Por supuesto.

-Que bien n_n

-Oye.

-Dime.

-Si te quedas embarazada nos casaremos antes.

-¡¿Ehhhh? No he pensado en eso... ¡Que haremos! _

-¿Que vamos a hacer? Yo me quiero casar contigo, si lo estuvieras, nos casariamos antes.

-Gaara... ¡te amo! -dice mientras me abraza sonriente.

-Piensas en cosas pero no en las consecuencias, una mente muy pervertida tienes tu ¬w¬

- /

-Antes no tenias tanta verguenza xD

La chica se me queda mirando.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, es que es la primera vez que te veo sonreir n_n

-Es imposible no sonreir teniendote a mi lado.

-Te quiero Gaara.

-Te quiero Hinata.

_.-_

Siento la tardanza en subir el ultimo cap, lo siento o, espero que os haya gustado ^^

Un saludo, matta neeee ^^


End file.
